football
by Axletia Rosonetis
Summary: Fennel was never a very sporty person. scientificshipping. Oneshot.


_football_

Fennel didn't enjoy football.

That was to say, she didn't like _either_ football. The kind of football with the helmets was enjoyed almost exclusively by the Unovians; all other major regions preferred the football with the black and white ball…soccer, they called it? But the former football was the kind she was subjected to today, and as it was the last game of the season (thank Reshiram), Juniper decided to hold a party at their apartment. _A Super Bowl party that beats all Super Bowl parties_ , she had said.

The party wasn't worth the heartache.

All day Fennel had sulked in an oversized jersey while her partner completed all of the preparations. Usually she was in a vibrant mood, but today she didn't want any part in the festivities. So she watched Juniper from the couch, cheeks puffed and feet stabbing into the couch cushions in the event that the brunette would notice her upon walking to and from the kitchen. That failed, and soon she was surrounded by people and chips and salsa and an environment that reeked of athletic patriotism that she hated.

Arti was on one side of her, attempting to be as polite as possible since he was one of the few in the region who preferred the other kind of football. On the other side of her was Skyla, who constantly swung her beer can and quarreled with Clay over the slightest disagreement in football politics. Fennel wasn't even sure why Clay was invited, since he and Juniper never associated with each other outside of sporting circles. But he was there, hands pressing against the stool he sat on, and judging from the twinkle in his eyes, it looked like he was about to strike again.

She was right. "Skyla, I keep telling you to quit while yer ahead and switch to the Patratiots!" the cowboy exclaimed, chuckling. "The Seabraviary are being handed the game now, but you just wait until after halftime!"

" _Handed the game?_ I think _you_ need to reconsider your words, Yankee! The Seabraviary are gonna cream your team!"

"I've watched Super Bowls before you were in diapers! This ain't my first rodeo!"

"Yeah, well, it's not mine, either! I bet I could beat you in a game, one-on-one. Come at me."

"Hey, hey, there's no need to argue," Arti interrupted for about the third or fourth time. "We're all here to have fun. It doesn't matter which team wins."

Clay snorted. "You've obviously never been in a bet before, then, boy."

Skyla nodded in agreement, and the room descended into silence again. Fennel sipped at her root beer and wiggled out from between the spectators, quickly shuffling past the television in order to get to the kitchen. The inside looked almost foreign with fresh food stacked around the table. Juniper was busy frying up pancakes as she listened along to the game via radio. Upon spotting Fennel by the fridge, she grinned. "Hey, Ed. Enjoying the game?"

"No, actually. I think I'm gonna go to Colress's shop for the rest of the game. I don't wanna bring anyone down."

Juniper set down the pan and turned down the radio's volume. Fennel could tell she wasn't as upset as she was disappointed. Sharing something as big as the Super Bowl meant a lot to Juniper, Fennel knew, and she felt bad that she didn't feel enthusiastic over either the football or the football party. "Juni, I'm really sorry. I just can't get into the sport. I don't understand much of it, and it's too violent. All of the players shove and tackle each other. Why don't they just ask their pokemon to help them get the ball?"

"Well, it's just a game among humans. Besides, that's illegal." Juniper shook her head and wrapped her arms around the bluenette's waist, sighing into her shoulders. "But I understand. Football's not for everybody. Some like it, and some fake it to make it, but others just hate it. I saw you trying to make it, but it's okay if you don't like it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. In fact, if you didn't come in here soon, I probably would've come out and dragged you in here. You looked too miserable."

"I'm sorry, Aurie."

"There's no need to apologize. You wanna help me fry pancakes?"

Fennel nodded, giggling. "Sure. I'll probably burn them, though."

They stood side by side, and Fennel felt her entire body warm up, and not from the heavy jersey, either. Juniper was right. No matter how close they would become, they would never be in complete harmony since their ideals and interests sometimes clashed, but as long as they understood each other, those differences would not upset the balance they had set up for themselves. Fennel was confident that she could get past any Super Bowls thrown at her, as long as it wasn't made into a habit.

* * *

 _(Original notes: Written based on the 2015 Super Bowl rip.)_

 _Originally written February 3rd, 2015 on tumblr for femslash february. The ending is ehhh but I also am not a very sporty person._


End file.
